


Hold on to memories

by DearMrCrayola



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Disturbed, F/M, Goblin Queen, Labyrinth - Freeform, Labyrinth References, Songfic, The Death of a Queen, Underground, goblin king - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrCrayola/pseuds/DearMrCrayola
Summary: How will he cope now? I suppose the only thing to do now is hold on to the memories.





	Hold on to memories

Her body lay on the straw plynth, fire crackled and danced around her as the star littered sky shone with a brightness unlike any other usual night, spectators looked on, forlorn as they watched the smoke rise. The end of an era, the Goblin Queen, laid to rest.

**Listen everyone, the time will come when all of us must say goodbye**

Jareth stood proud, his mismatched eyes blurred, creating a watery scene before him. His platinum hair ruffled in the slight breeze, a long inhale was shortly followed by a long exhale, watching his beloved take her place in Aetherius.

**Feel that aching in your heart, leaving you broke inside**

It hurt, not like a sting but a crippling pain in his chest, feeling himself about to break and give into the pain, he fell to his knees, his head in his hands as a heart wrenching sob, wracked through his body, the tears just falling free of their confinement.

**But we're never really gone, as long as there's a memory in your mind.**

The scene that had run through his head a thousand times would be played in his mind over a thousand times more, the look on his Queen's face , as she walked down the isle towards the altar, the twinkle in her emerald eyes, the soft pink dusting of her cheeks signifying that she was blushing, the corners of her lips pulled into a comforting smile. The dress fitting her perfectly, her dark hair framed her face in soft cascading ringlets.

**So now go do the best things in life, take a bite of this world while you can, make the most of the rest of your life, make a ride of this world while you can**

The fire died down, the spectators starting to disperse towards their own homes, all would mourn the death of the Queen for weeks to come, and so would Jareth no less. Rising to his feet, wiping his tear stained cheeks, feeling foolish for crying. He knew that she would have told him, "Just because you are man, does not mean you are adverse to feeling, to express your emotions is what it means to be human" he laughed lightly at the thought, she knew he was a Fae but to her he was human, it was the way it always was and always will be.

**Take the ones you love and hold them close because there is little time,**

Upon returning the castle, Jareth headed straight to his room, his boots clicking along the stone slabbed floors, the reverberation felt hollow against the stone walls, usually there were two sets of foot steps along the hallways, heavy ones coming from him and very light ones from the queen who always opted to walk the castle barefoot, but the two sounds together were always wholesome, full. The torches that lit the hallways seemed dim, casting dark shadows onto the walls.

**And don't let it break your heart, I know it feels hopeless sometimes**

Stopping just outside his bedroom door, he sighed heavily, running a hand over his face before pushing on the heavy oak doors. He entered the room, softly closing the door behind him, he moved over towards his wardrobe, undressing himself popping his clothes into a small wicker hamper basket, turning to the wardrobe he picked out some black satin pyjama pants, slipping into them. He turned making his way over to the already lit hearth, the smells of burning wood gently assaulted his nostrils, taking his place on the soft rug, where he and his queen spent most of their nights, playing board games, talking, drinking wine, sharing food.

**But they're never really gone, as long as there's a memory in your mind**

The warmth of the hearth enveloped him, as he stared into the dancing flames burning oranges and yellows, he smiled softly as he thought about the first time they had sat here ,just talking about their lives, getting to know each other. She had been so expressive when talking, her hands flying all over the place, the inflictions on the end of her sentences, all of her stories were a rollercoaster, and he could listen to her talk all night. Her voice was like honey, soft, smooth, sweet.

**So now go do the best things in life, take a bite of this world while you can, make the most of the rest of your life, make a ride of this world while you can**

Resting his head on his hand, he closed his eyes, he sighed again, then something strange happened, his ears twitched and he was sure he heard her voice beside him, only a whisper. His brows furrowed, he must already be going insane. " _And hold on to memories, hold on to every moment, to keep them alive, the world's greatest tragedy, souls who are not remembered, cannot survive_ " her voice was right by his ear this time, he could feel what seemed to be cool breath on his cheek.

Slowly opening his eyes he turned to the spot she would've sat in, to find an ethereal soul sitting next to him. His mismatched eyes widened, his tongue like lead, jaw frozen, unable to make any noise. The spirit turned to him, a smile pulling at the edge of its lips. It was her. Jareth managed to open his mouth, but still unable to make any noise. " _Do not be scared my love, it is I, and I have just come to say my final goodbyes_ " the voice, it was hers, but it felt empty, however it was hers nonetheless.

"I-i-i love you" was all he could manage to say.

" _And I love you too. I just wanted you to know that I love the man you have become, the man you are and the man you always will be. You are fearless, selfless, caring, kind, I have always loved you, I always have and I always will. Although I will no longer be a part of this world you will, and you will always carry a piece of me with you, I will always be with you, right here_ " she finished placing her hand to hover over his heart.

The tears come again, free flow, no holding back, between sobs he managed a sentence," You were my everything, are my everything, my life, my soul, my livelihood, how will I go on without you?". All she could do was smile, bringing a hand up to wipe his cheek.

" _You will, I know you will, I will be with you every step of the way. So now go do the best things in life, bring the fight to this world while you can, make the most of the rest of your life, shine your light on this world while you can_ " she gave him that comforting smile as she slowly started to fade. Jareth reached out trying to grab a hold of her, only to fall through the fading form, catching himself with his hands, he sat up quickly to realise she had gone, leaving him alone with the crackling hearth.

The words whirled around his head " ** _And hold on to memories, hold on to every moment, to keep them alive, the world's greatest tragedy, souls who are not remembered cannot survive"_**


End file.
